Dragonball M
by SSJ-Melody
Summary: Another Sonic/DB crossover. The Chaotix plus Sonic and Tails come to the Dragonball world and participate in the Cell Games. It also introduces a new character which I won't reveal
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sonic the Hedgehog. They both belong to their respective owners. Yes, this is another Dragonball/ Sonic crossover. Most of the stories I post will be Sonic/DB.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Lookout, high above the Earth, a handful of Z fighters were gathered.  
  
"Are you sure we'll survive?" Trunks said.  
  
"I know we will," Goku said.  
  
Suddenly, a red streak flew by.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" Gohan said startled.  
  
Then, a group of hover ships appeared.  
  
"Who are they?" Krillin said.  
  
A brownish gray animal was sitting in the lead hover ship.  
  
"Don't let her escape!" he yelled. "Dimitri wants her back alive!"  
  
"Who are they talking about?" Gohan said.   
  
"Beats me," Krillin said.  
  
The hover ships landed. Everyone then got a closer look at the leader. He was wearing gray sackcloth and a torn gray cape. He had black rings on his dreadlocks.  
  
"Where did she go?" he yelled looking around.  
  
"I'm right behind you!" a female voice said.  
  
He turned around. A girl similar to him stood behind him. She had a blue vest and pink leather boots. Some of her dreadlocks and left arm were mechanical. Her fur was red and she had blue eyes.  
  
"You want me," she said. "Come and get me."  
  
"You heard her!" he yelled. "Get her NOW!"  
  
A troop of cloaked soldiers charged at her, but she easily dodged them.   
  
"You're gonna have to be quicker that that," she taunted.  
  
Two soldiers ran at her from opposite sides. She just stepped back and the two collided. Another group tried to grab her. She started spinning her fists. The knuckles on her hands changed into buzz saws and she soon KO'ed the entire army.  
  
"This isn't over!" he yelled.  
  
He grabbed a hover ship and flew off.  
  
"I'll get you yet, Menniker!" she yelled. "You and the rest of your legion will pay for all the pain you've cause for my family!"  
  
Everyone ran up to her.  
  
"Excuse me," Goku said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Better yet," Krillin said. "What are you?"  
  
"My name is Alee-Na," the girl said. "I'm an echidna."  
  
"Why are you here?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Actually," Alee-Na said. "I was brought here. I'm not going to get started on it since it's so long. Why are you so edgy anyway?"   
  
"We were about to go fight Cell," Goku said.  
  
"Cell," she thought. "The name sounds familiar. He may have some connection to the Dark Legion. I'd better go along and check it out."  
  
She flew off with everyone behind her.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how was it? I'll continue after I receive five to ten reviews. I hope you will enjoy it.  



	2. Chapter 2

AN - I don't own Dragonball Z or Sonic/Knuckles. They belong to there respective owners.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Halfway, they met up with Tien and Yamcha.  
  
"Who's she?" Tien said.  
  
"I'm Lara-An." (AN - I changed her name)  
  
They continued on.  
  
They soon reached the arena. Hercule and Vegeta had already arrived.  
  
"Who are they?" the newscaster said. "And how did they fly in?"  
  
'Why did they come?' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Just who are you?" Hercule demanded.  
  
"Is that any of your business, you afro-headed freak of nature?" Lara-An said.  
  
"Why you..." Hercule yelled.  
  
He tried to change her. Lara-An lifted her hand and he was instantly frozen. She walked up to him.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you, ya' big loser," she said. "Never mess with an echidna. Especially if that echidna can control Chaos Energy."   
  
She flicked her wrist and let him drop. Then everyone heard nine voices.  
  
"LARA-AN!" they called.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Lar-aAn exclaimed. "It's..."  
  
Before she could finish, two red echidnas, a fox, and a bee flew down. Then a crocodile, an armadillo, a chameleon, a pink echidna, and a blue hedgehog appeared.  
  
"Knuckles!" Lara-An exclaimed happily.  
  
"Lara-An!" the younger red echidna exclaimed.  
  
They and the whole group embrace. Then the older echidna walked up.  
"Good to see you again," he said softly.  
  
"Dad?" Lara-An whispered.  
  
The echidna smiled and nodded. Lara-An's eyes lit up.  
  
"Dad!" she exclaimed embracing him.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright," he said. "We came as soon as Knuckles told us you had been captured by the Dark Legion."  
  
"Unfortunately," Lara-An said. "A few hours ago, I had a run-in with out 'distant cousin'."   
  
"Lemme guess," Knuckles said. "Menniker."  
  
"Bingo!" Lara-An said.  
  
"Hold it!" Vegeta yelled. "Just who are you anyway?"  
  
"I am Locke," the older echidna said. "I am Lara-An's father."   
  
"I'm her twin brother Knuckles," the younger echidna said.  
  
"I'm Mighty," the armadillo said.  
  
"I'm Espio," the chameleon said.  
  
"Vector's my name," the crocodile said. "Trashin' the Dark Legion's my game."  
  
"Showoff," the bee said. "I'm Charmy."  
  
"I'm Julie-Su," the pink echidna said.  
  
"I'm called Sonic," the hedgehog said.  
  
"And I'm Tails," the fox said.   
  
"We're teammates of Lara-An," Mighty said.   
  
Then Lara-An paused.  
  
"Hey, Knux," she said. "You feel that?"  
  
"Yeah," Knuckles said frowning. "And they seem sickeningly familiar."  
  
"I don't sense anything," Goku said.  
  
"They're probably just talking," Vegeta said.  
  
Lara-An looked up.  
  
"It's there!" she exclaimed.   
  
Slowly an echidna in yellow armor and a man descended.  
  
"Who are they?" Krillin said.  
  
"I...don't...believe it," Locke said.  
  
"It can't be!" Julie-Su exclaimed.  
  
"It's...not possible," Sonic said.  
  
"Oh yes it is," the man said. "Lara-An, I see you've still got your bionic parts."  
  
"No thanks to you," Lara-An said.  
  
"Well, well, well," Vector said. "The black sheep of Knux's family returns."  
  
"You know me too well," the echidna said.   
  
"Who are they?" Goku said.   
  
"I am Dr. Robotnik."  
  
"I am Enerjak.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for Chapter 2. Remember to R&R. 


End file.
